Taken
by Bostie
Summary: I do not profess to be a writer and I can honestly say that i know this is very basic, but i had fun with my own take on how I wished the end of 1991 had gone. I hope you enjoy. Thank you!
1. Taken

She awoke to a small, cold windowless room. Her first thought was please no, not again. This can't be happening, not again. Doing her best to shake the fog and disorientation, she attempts to stand but falters. She then realizes that her clothes had been changed. She is now wearing a long velvet dress. Not able to associate her last known thought with what she was seeing now; a strangled cry rips from her throat. Anna Devane Scorpio is once again trapped by Faison.

Fighting hard to swallow the sudden panic, Anna conjures up her past training. She lets the cool facade of a highly trained agent slip over her and click into place. It was familiar, comforting. Deep even breaths. Eyes closed. The whisper of counting can be heard in the silence. Slowly Anna opens her eyes again and fully takes in her surroundings. There is no endless barking and panting from a menace of a dog. No maniacal laughter reverberating against the walls. No Grant Putnam. Okay, one dangerous insane person that I don't have to deal with, that's a relief. The dress however, threatens to create panic within the very core of her soul. She knew that she was in real trouble. Oh where is Robert her mind cried out! Please let he and Robin be safe. She patrols the room looking for an escape. Finding none, she settles down to a seated position on the floor and waits for the mental fight she knows is coming. Unconsciously twisting her wedding ring, she quickly tamps down the dread that threatens to overwhelm her. Never had the stakes been higher. She will win this battle, she and Robert fought too long and too hard finding their way back to each other for their love story to end this way. She refused to believe that Faison could keep her away from her family. Suddenly a loud hum and forceful jolt nearly knocks her backwards. "Oh no, I'm on a ship!"

Robert is beside himself. His love, his wife, his Anna is gone. From what he could glean from Robin; he came to the conclusion that Anna had walked into a trap. Several hours had passed, with each passing second he grew more pensive, more apprehensive and more desperate. Holding the exotic flower calling card idly in his hand, he knew that Faison was behind Anna's disappearance. Faison had made good on his threats.

He set about formulating a plan to get Anna back. He needed the best. He picked up the phone and dialed his oldest friend and mentor Sean. In clipped tones the problem was laid out and a meeting arranged. Another call, long distance this time, made to his prodigy. Impatiently waiting through several rings, Frisco finally picked up. Robert explained the situation and without having to ask, his team was complete. No, he would not follow the rules. It didn't matter that he was Police Commissioner, they could fire him. The only person who mattered was Anna. No matter what, he would bring the mother of his only child back safely.

Waiting was never her strong suite. Anna preferred action to being cautious. She knew that Faison understood this aspect of her personality and was currently using it against her. What Faison didn't realize was that Anna had been made stronger by the love she was finally able to openly display with Robert. She had her family at long last. She focused solely on the love she had for the most important people on earth to her. She drew strength from them and in her minds eye she played her upcoming reunion with them again and again.

Her thoughts were broken by the sound of a key sliding into its lock. The swish of a door, a pause and then the faintest of clicks followed by a quick inhale. Faison stepped into her view with his sickening smirk, cigar in hand. Instant hate welled up inside of Anna. She wanted to tear his eyes out of his head but instead remained motionless displaying an air of distain. Faison stepped into the room to face her. "Anna, it's so lovely to see you, especially in that dress. I've waited a long time to see you back in it". Silence greeted him. "I know you're curious as to why we are here in this room." Anna just continued to stare, staying quiet in hopes that he would just get on with it and lay out his plan so she could formulate her escape.

As Faison paced in front of her, she fought the urge to thrust her foot out to trip him. He droned on: "I don't know why you pretend to love someone other than me. You know as much as I do that I am the only man for you, why do you make me go to such drastic measures to prove my devotion?" "Oh I don't know" Anna said rolling her eyes, "maybe it's because you are completely delusional! Why can't you just leave me and my family alone? There isn't anything for you here!" Faison just smiled and after taking a pull off his cigar said; "Oh come now, surely we are past petty name calling my dear Anna. Come, let's go up to the deck. I'm sure you'd like to see your surroundings." He captured her hand, pulled her to her feet in which to lead her when she instantly snatched her hand away. "Don't touch me!" Anna hissed as she was led through the door. This might be her only chance to survey her situation.

Robert rubbed his eyes once again. It had been a long night of coordinating his team and setting them into action. He knew they would not come back without answers. He wanted to be out there searching but had stayed behind to be with Robin. She was feeling guilty that it was because of her school fight that Anna had even been out. No matter what Robert said, Robin would not accept his efforts to comfort her. She is so like her mother he mused, so proud and independent and strong. She had endured so much in her young life that it almost seemed the cruelest of jokes to let her suffer the possible loss of her mother. Robert visibly shook that thought away from him. He would not lose his Anna again! His chin unconsciously lifted slightly in both defiance and challenge. He would beat Faison again and this time he would make sure to neutralize the animal.

The phone rang startling him out of his thoughts. "Robert? It's Sean. Listen carefully - the harbor master confirmed that PK Sinclair chartered a vessel and filed three different courses but per intel, the most logical is the route to South America. I have sent people out to cover the other locations but I think we are best to look into this route personally."

Anna was on deck surveying her surroundings. The situation seemed bleak. To top it all off was the fact that she was incredibly nauseous. The open sea did it to her every time. What she wouldn't give for a motion sickness patch right about now. She continued taking long measured breaths, trying hard to keep her stomach contents where they were.

Faison was talking, endlessly chattering about whatever while she just looked for any opening. Finding none, she twitched an ear towards the never ending commentary. Does he ever shut up? Anna pondered this question while rubbing her temples. "Uhm, I don't feel so good..." Anna uttered just before collapsing.

The gray pre-sunrise sky loomed above Robert as he absentmindedly drank coffee. He was waiting for Sean and Frisco to join him. It had been a restless night, he had forgotten how he didn't fully relax in slumber unless Anna was beside him. A day had gone by without enough progress. Today had to be the day that he found her!

Anna awoke with a start. She was back in that windowless room although at least now she was on a cot. Still fighting waves of nausea, she struggled upright. She knew that there wasn't an option of escape, not in open water. She would need to be patient until they hit land and then she would get her chance to escape. She put a protective hand over her stomach. Never had there been such high stakes before. She focused all of her thoughts on Robert. He will find her, of that she was certain. Anna laid down. She knew she needed to remain strong and healthy and be ready to jump at the first chance to escape.

Robert, Sean and Frisco were speeding along the water. Sean had previously secured and confirmed the destination of Faison's ship and had arranged for some local retired WSB agents to meet in the anticipated location they thought Faison would be in four hours time. Since hitting international waters, they relied on a few loyal but discreet former colleagues to assist them if needed.

Robert stood stalk still, the only movement was the slow and steady motion left to right and back again through binoculars. He replayed his last conversation with Anna in his mind. She had called him and asked him to come home early. She had an amazing surprise for him she said and her voice had a tone about it that he hadn't heard before. He wondered for the hundredth time what she had wanted to tell him and he hoped with every fiber of himself that he got to find out what it was. Robert glanced down at his watch. It was almost time.

There it was: "The White Rose" straight ahead. Frisco had already cut the engines and the three of them were fastening up the last of their scuba equipment. One by one they leaned back and went silently into the water.

There were sounds of commotion above her. Gunshots fired. Reflexively Anna ducked behind the cot. More commotion. Anna could hear yelling and fighting and prayed that this was for her benefit. Long minutes past, Anna was about to go out of mind when she heard rapid descending footfalls. She quickly rose and sprinted to flatten herself up against the wall by the door. This was her only chance.

The door swung open and for an instant she stood frozen. Incredible eyes and a cocky smile greeted her and then she was swept up into strong arms. Robert held her tight, rubbing his cheek against the top of her head while drawing her as close to him as he could without hurting her. He felt the wetness of her tears on his chest and tilted her chin up to gaze into her warm brown eyes. He leaned down and with more gentleness than he thought he possessed, kissed her tenderly. It was a kiss of relief mixed with devotion, love and a promise to never be separated again.

"Robert, what happened to Faison?" Anna had never felt so protected but she couldn't fully relax until she knew what happened to Faison. "He's dead. Sean and Frisco are up top finishing up. He will never be a threat to you again." Anna collapsed fully into Robert releasing tears of relief.

Anna felt as if the weight of a lifetime full of regrets and poor decisions had been removed from her. For the first time since she could remember, she could be still, breathe and be at complete peace. Robert strode over to the cot and sat down, never lessening hold on his most precious treasure who was currently shifting to better settle in his lap. They sat quietly for a few minutes savoring the feel of each other. Neither had ever been so content.

Robert finally broke the silence. "What surprise did you want to share with me luv?" He could feel a smile form against his neck. Anna reached for his hand and placed it on her abdomen. "We are expecting a little Scorpio." She was quickly lifted and placed on the cot. Robert knelt down in front of her and leaned down to nuzzle her stomach. They both knew they had been blessed. This was a promise to be able to right past wrongs that resulted in them being separated so long ago. The future never looked brighter for their little family. He grasped Anna's hands and guided her up and gently enfolded his love and his future within his protective embrace.

Sean and Frisco both jumped at the elated yell from below. They smiled simultaneously. Today was a good day.

The End


	2. Taken

Unable to delete this page


End file.
